


A hell of a week

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), They are shook, Thor tells the others about what happened in Ragnarok, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, set in infinity wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post. Thor tells some Avengers about what happened in Sakaar and after.They are amazed at the amount of bad, and how small their whole civil war seemed in comparison.Nice Thor, a Ragnarok retelling, and wide eyed Avengers.





	A hell of a week

“And how was Asgard? What did you do these last few years?” Tony asked Thor, conversational, after explaining him more or less what had gone down.

“Well, it's been eventful. Maybe not as your last year, but certainly things have happened.”

“How so?” Wanda asked, coming closer. It was just them, Vision and Pepper trying to catch up with Thor, and she welcomed hearing a new voice after hearing Stark and Vis for so long. And new adventures, that would maybe help them forget their woes for a bit.

“Well, I spent quite some time trying to put an end to a demon that threatened to end all things, and I did stop him, but now I it's useless, because I had to resurrect him to stop a bigger evil.”

“That's a bummer.” Pepper mentioned, slightly mesmerised by Thor's potent voice.

“Yeah, well, when I came back to Asgard after defeating Surtur I met Loki, who was not dead as I thought (this is the one good thing that happened) and we looked for our father. Sadly, we only found him in time to see him die, and for him to tell us that we had an assassin sister we didn't know about that was coming to end us all because she happened to be a goddess of death.”

“Worse than Loki?”

“So much worse than Loki! SHE DESTROYED MY HAMMER. Which, as you know, was part of me almost like an arm, or a leg. I still miss Mjolnir, you deserved a better fate. So, yes, my brother is an innocent lamb compared to her. Turns out that before I was born, my father was a bloodthirsty conqueror that massacred realms in the name of Asgard, with her, Hela, at his side. Which I didn't know, because apparently, Loki was right and Odin had been lying to us our whole lives. Anyways, while we were stranded on a planet at the edge of the universe, this sister of ours murdered my whole group of friends and nearly all of the Asgardian population.”

Tony spit out his drink, Pepper's eyes widened incredibly and Wanda gasped. Vision just made a little “that's unfortunate” gesture, trying to be sympathetic.

“Wait, wait, there's so much more! When we came back to Asgard to try and save our homeland we realised that we couldn't, because Hela was powered by Asgard itself, so she was only getting stronger. I had no hammer, no eye (that was her too) and had to fight her while she was only getting more and more powerful. So in the end, we had to revive the demon I told you about and let him unleash the end of all things, hoping that would mean the end of Hela as well. We took whatever Asgardians were left and jumped on a ship, trying to get out. So in retrospect, I lost my father, my hammer, my eye, nearly all of my friends and my planet. Like I said, eventful.”

Tony silently offered him a glass of scotch, while not breaking eye contact. It wouldn't restore any of the things he'd lost, but it was what he could offer. Thor just smiled and thanked him. That man was something else.

“Did anything good happen?” Pepper asked, shocked and worried for their resident god. How could Thor look so whole after all of that? Tony would have probably been in a hole of depression and alcohol after that. Maybe even herself, too. Probably. She couldn't imagine losing both her parents, one eye and the whole planet earth. It was too much. There needed to be some sort of silver lining.

“Well, I made a couple of new friends, although I don't know where they are anymore. You see, this Thanos person you're fighting kind of raided the ship me and the survivors were in, and threw me out into outer space. I really hope everybody is okay. Although they are probably not, he didn't seem too kind or merciful, that Thanos.”

Tony finished his drink and poured himself (and Pepper) another one. The Sokovia accords and all his drama with Steve seemed insignificant, small. This man had lost his family, his friends, his eye and his literal home planet. And there he was, smiling, ready to fight the next foe. A true god, not just in strength, but in resilience. Tony thought in that situation he would have already gone crazy, done some various self-harming things.

Wanda was almost afraid to ask, but ask she did.

“What about your brother?” He had appeared in most of Thor's tale, but now was clearly missing. Not there, with him.

Thor smiled to himself. Good sign maybe?

“You see, after so many betrayals and fights, Loki actually left a chaos planet where he would have thrived to help us when we needed him the most. He found a way for the few Asgardians that were left to escape Hela's mayhem, and helped ud end her. That was good. Bad thing is...”

And everyone's faces fell. There had been something good! After all those terrible things! Thor lost everything, he deserved to get his brother back!! But no, of course not. There was only more horror in store.

“Bad thing is, Thanos took him, and before I was thrown into space I saw how afraid Loki was of him. You see, it's not easy to make Loki afraid, because he has gotten out of many bad situations in the past, he's smart like that. And he's... well, he's tried to take his own life in the past, so he isn't as afraid of death as most of us are. He's known death and escaped that bad situation, too. No, to frighten Loki you need something bigger.”

“Bigger than death?” Pepper said, dreading even more suffering.

“Yes, like being tortured to insanity. I am afraid that this Thanos person will use Loki in one of his games, by torturing him, or taking over his mind, and making him do things he would never choose to do. You see, his mind is Loki's most prized possession, if they use it against him... I don't know if he would survive it. And Loki has done horrible things, but he's my brother, and he was improving and....He's the person I love most, you know, that's still alive. I don't want him to have to go through something like that. And I really don't want to lose him. Again.”

The Avengers gathered there (and Pepper, probably a honorary Avenger by now) were shocked into silence. That was one hell of a bad week.

“But... you were saying something about a fight in an airport? That sounded gruesome, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the idea goes to tumblr user marvelobsessions for her lovely post. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Feedback would be lovely! If you liked, please do say so! :)


End file.
